RIA-Valhalla War
The RIA-Valhalla War is a front of the Fark-Valhalla War of the Karma War. It started on April 28, 2009 when Farkistan, the Random Insanity Alliance, and the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers declared war upon Valhalla. Farkistan declared wart to give assistance to Umbrella via the optional aggression clause of their MDoAP. The RIA followed in via the SuperFriends and the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers declared via the oA clause of their MDoAP with RIA. The war ended when Valhalla surrendered to the coalition fighting against them on May 10, 2009. Valhalla surrenders * 1. Valhalla formally surrenders to the collective forces of Umbrella, Kronos, Poison Clan, Random Insanity Alliance, Fark, Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, Internet Superheroes, and Alpha Omega. * 2. Valhalla agrees to declare neutrality for the rest of the current conflict and not aid any nation at war. * 3. If any member of Valhalla changes their Alliance Affiliation to that of one that Karma(for our purposes everyone listed in the wiki) is at war with, their nation will immediately be open to attack. If any member of Valhalla's government changes their alliance affiliation to one at war with Karma, the alliance as a whole will be considered in violation. ** 3a. Violations will be addressed on a case by case basis. The following terms last for three months, beginning on May 9, lasting until August 9: * 4. Valhallan nations must decommission all naval units and will be restricted to 3 nukes per nation with a limit of 20 for the alliance as a whole. ** 4a. Nations with Weapons Research Complexes may not possess nukes. * 5. All of Valhalla's treaties with multilateral military obligations(meaning MDPs, MDoAPs, and MADPs) are hereafter suspended. Clauses dealing with bloc treaties: ** 5a. In PEACE's case, Valhalla will not be able to partake in any actions pertaining to Articles IV and V of Posideon.(PEACE) ** 5b. For the Möbius Accords, Valhalla will not be able to participate in any actions covered by Article III. (Möbius) * 6. No new treaties may be signed and no existing treaties may be upgraded. ** 6a. During this period Valhalla will be under the protection of Umbrella, Kronos, Poison Clan, and Random Insanity Alliance. ** 6b. No offensive war declarations are permitted during this time unless given authorization by the aforementioned alliances. ** 6c. Upon agreement from Valhalla's protectorates, Umbrella, Kronos, Poison Clan, and Random Insanity alliance pledge to jointly protect them alongside Valhalla. * 7. While these terms are in effect, no external aid can be accepted by Valhallan nations. ** 7a. Aid from nations who leave Valhalla after these terms are put in place is exempt from this restriction with individual approval by the alliances to which Valhalla surrendered. Forwarding aid from outside sources through ex-Valhalla nations is prohibited. ** 7b. Aid from alliances charged with protecting Valhalla is exempt as well. * 8. Valhalla will have 72 hours to come into compliance with the above terms. If the majority of the alliance is found to be in violation, a state of war shall resume. Individual violators will be given 48 hours notice to comply or be attacked until they choose to follow the terms External links *Fark DoW on Valhalla *RIA DoW on Valhalla *CRAP DoW on Valhalla *Valhalla surrenders See also *Karma War, Valhalla-Umbrella Front Category:Karma War Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance